The present disclosure herein relates generally to paint brushes. More particularly, the disclosure herein pertains to paint brushes that are easier to clean.
Paint brushes may be cleaned in various ways. For example, brushes may be cleaned using water or solvent. In the case of latex paints, for example, brushes may be held in various positions under running water in an attempt to remove paint from the bristles.
Many paint brush configurations use one or more spacers to create a reservoir in the middle of bristles to hold paint such that the paint brush can effectively be used (e.g., paint is held in the reservoir when paint is applied to the bristles by a user and prior to the application of the paint to an object). Without an adequate reservoir, such brushes are generally not as effective.
However, often when a brush is cleaned, paint existing deep in bristles (e.g., such as in and around the reservoir) may not be completely removed. As such, the paint may later dry and harden, thus stiffen and reduce the flexibility of the brush making it undesirable for use in the future.
Various techniques have been described to address the problems with cleaning brushes. However, such techniques are inadequate for various reasons. For example, one or more of such techniques involve provision of an inadequate reservoir in the paint brush leading to ineffective painting and/or involve complex structure that increases the cost of such paint brushes.